


【凛司】Hypnotics

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *酒吧驻唱栗x高中生司*年龄操作，年轻差七岁左右*很雷，没有情节，虽短但雷
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	【凛司】Hypnotics

朱樱司看见他的第一眼时，生平第一次有心脏被灼烧的痛感。

那人不疾不徐地拨开人群，边走边把左手的袖子向上折，露出一截苍白的手腕，在暗紫的灯光下泛着妖异的色泽，他抓住了话筒，目光逡巡过霎时沸涌的人潮，于狂欢之中启唇唱出第一个音。

他的手很好看。朱樱司脑子里莫名窜出一个念头，紫罗兰色的眼眸怔怔地望着台上的歌者，他用左手握着话筒，线条流畅骨节却又分明，像是洋流中鲸鱼的脊骨。那人好像是远远地朝他渡来了一个眼神，红宝石般的眼眸含着一丝意义不明的冷色，他宛若被置身于没顶的潮水之中，连呼吸都压迫得心肺抽疼起来。

他十七岁，书包里装着一张九十七分的英语试卷半盒没吃完的pocky三本数学练习册，在鱼龙混杂的酒吧里第一次尝到心动的滋味，像是隔壁桌点着的那支香烟徐徐燃升的白气，缥缈呛人藏着一点勾人的甜味。朱樱司喝了一大口柠檬水，冰凉的液体也没能冷却他燥热的身体，少年的脸颊染上浅浅一层粉红，带了些许水汽的紫色眼眸不安地眨动，目光却背离主人心意地直直锁住台上的歌者。

我完了。他想。

“小朋友，你一个人？”

正当他心绪紊乱之时，一个陌生的男人搭上了他的肩，朱樱司吓得浑身一激灵，“不，我……”

“自己偷偷跑过来的吗，要不要试试更刺激的？”

男人暧昧地贴近他的身体，左手向他递来一杯浸泡着柠檬片的饮料，颜色和果茶相差无几，被逼不过，朱樱司借着接过杯子的机会试图摆脱对方的钳制，匆匆饮下一口，未料对方脸上的笑容进一步加深，伸手就要搂过他的腰。

“把你的手放开，我不想说第二次。”

忽然传来的声音让僵持的两人都停下了动作，黑发青年漫不经心地转了转眼珠，“我今天没有打架的兴趣哦？要是出手可能会过分一点。”

男人悻悻地收回手，离开之前还肆无忌惮地用眼神扫过朱樱司的脸庞。少年只觉一阵恶心，反应过来发现自己手上还拿着那个男人递过来的酒杯，一时只恨不得将它砸到地上。

“Long Island Iced Tea.”黑发红眸的歌者吐出一串英文，还陷在于心动对象面前丢脸的懊恼中的朱樱司反而没有听清，茫茫然地看向他，“什么？”

那青年弯了弯唇角，露出不怀好意的笑容，“又叫失身酒。”

那杯子从少年手中滑落，被眼疾手快的歌者一把接住放回旁边的台子，只是那溅出的酒液沾上了两人的衣服，“我们家的老板很小气，你摔碎了我就要挨骂了。”

“对、对不起！我很抱歉……”朱樱司手足无措地道歉，看上去就要向他鞠躬了。“只是开个玩笑。”朔间凛月连忙止住了他，只是手一碰到对方的身体，少年就条件反射地避开了，在第二轮道歉开始之前，朔间凛月拎着对方的书包带子将他带离舞池。

也不知自己是怎么惹上这麻烦的朔间凛月按了按额角，“这里不是小鬼该来的地方，快回家去。”

朱樱司却怔怔地看着他，酒吧里的白烟水气之中，对方的墨发和烟丝一样飘渺，鬼使神差地，少年勾住了他的一缕发丝，这一番动作，刚才那个男人塞在他外套的东西掉了出来，小巧的口香糖一样的盒子，在地上格外明显。

朔间凛月愣了愣，“我不和未成年上床。”

朱樱司的回答是撞过来的亲吻，少年人的吻毫无章法，凭借着本能舌尖扣开对方的舌关，却也不知道下一步该怎么做，那双紫罗兰色的眼眸里盈满了泪水，蒸红了眼周一圈，看上去是有可怜，却也能诡异而轻巧地引起别人的施暴欲。他是很委屈，这个晚上从哪里开始都不对，他就不该因为被人嘲笑是好孩子就跑来酒吧，不该听到这人唱歌，也不该随便接过别人的酒，更不应该随便就吻上别人。

少年开始抽噎起来，朔间凛月只好把袖子借给他擦，被蹭了一身的鼻涕眼泪。惯来在同龄人之中只有他撒娇的份，想不到有一日要亲自料理不知道从哪里冒出来的小鬼。

“好了，你家在哪里，我送你回去。”

红着眼圈的少年忽然抬起眼眸看向他，声音都发着颤，“你不答应，我就找别人了。”

朔间凛月啧了一声。

“所以，小凛月和那孩子睡了吗？”鸣上岚带着促狭的笑意问道。

“欸——小鸣猜猜看？”

“呜哇！居然在国王大人神圣的酒吧里做出这种要下地狱的事情，太过分了。”

“首先酒吧就不是什么神圣的地方，笨蛋国王。”

“那天晚上，我教了他一晚上数学题。”朔间凛月打了个哈欠，懒散地把头靠在一个红发青年的肩上。

不过嘛，现在还真睡了。他的手指攀上他身边人的手心，十指紧扣抓得死死的，泛着干燥的暖意。

朱樱司朝他们露出一个略显羞赧的笑容。


End file.
